


It's Just A Date On The Calendar

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the new things to acclimate to, the one that baffles Finn the most is birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Date On The Calendar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightning01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning01/gifts).



> Idea taken from LightningO1's comment : OMG there should be one where Ace realizes/finds out that Finn doesn't have a birthday!
> 
> I couldn't resist!

Living on D'Qar, out from the shadow of the First Order, there was an awful lot of new ideas and experiences for Finn to get used to. Even something as simple as being able to pick what he wanted from the mess hall at meal times was a new experience for him that left him frozen with indecision the first time Poe and Ace took him there. He's old hat at it now, knowing what to avoid and - for the first time in his life - allowed to learn what he actually _likes_ to eat. The fact that he hears some of the other resistance members grumble about the limited choices and quality of food honestly staggers him because they don't know how good they have it and he's never eaten so well.

Of all the new things to acclimate to, the one that baffles Finn the most is birthdays.

The first time he sees all the pilots in Poe's squadron congregate around an unsuspecting Jess and start to sing he hasn't got a damn clue what's going on but there's cake and bottles of ice cold Ebla beer so he's more than happy to go with it - even if the whole concept is completely foreign to him. So, he learns the song and masters the art of looking like he's there for more than just the free beer and cake and doesn't think any more of it.

Until Ace's birthday rolls around.

Poe and Ace start their planning of the Birthday Extravaganza (capital letters definitely needed) a full two standard months before the actual day. To Finn it seemed like one day it was business as usual with Ace pondering whether his Papa or Princess Rey was the bestest pilot in the galaxy (while Finn tried to keep from laughing at the utterly epic pout on Poe's face at the thought of being usurped) and the next it was nothing but birthday plans. Should the party be here or on Yavin 4? If it's here, how was Poe's Dad going to get here? If it was on Yavin 4, would that mean that Ace couldn't invite his classmates? Should they take C-3PO on his offer to provide entertainment or did they want the kids to actually have fun?

With each expectant look from Poe and Ace, each wide open smile while they waited for him to offer his opinion, Finn feels more and more out of his depth.

"Daddy, which one do you think I should ask Grandpa for?" Ace tugs at Finn's sleeve, holding up pictures of two identical looking model ships. It's two weeks before the Birthday Extravaganza (which will be here and not on Yavin 4, Rey dropping by Poe's homeworld on her way back from Jedi training to pick up Kes) and he's almost at his wits end with birthday planning. Not that he'd ever let Ace or Poe know that, although the apologetic look Poe shoots him from where he's sitting at the table studying holoprints makes it clear he's not succeeded in fooling the older Dameron, at least.

"I don't know, peanut," Finn hedges. "They both look good. Which one do you like better?"

"But I don't know which one I like better," he whines. "That's why I askeded you. Which one would you have liked when you were six? Cos, I've never been six before! How am I supposed to know what one I'll like best?"

"I'm not sure that's how getting older works, buddy," Finn grins. "If you like it now, you'll like it when you're six, I promise."

Ace looks unconvinced but is obviously willing to give his Daddy the benefit of the doubt. "Is that what happened on your sixth birthday? Did you still like all your presents?" Ace cuddles his stuffed bantha closer, clearly worried that his six year old self will be far too worldly and cool for his favourite toy.

Finn knows that it's his duty to reassure him, but his mind is stuck on the fact that he didn't have a sixth birthday - not one that he knew about anyway.

"Can you not remember?" Ace asks innocently. "That's ok, it must have been ages and ages ago - I don't blame you for forgetting."

Poe snorts laughter from his place at the table and Finn mock glares at him. "No, it's not that! It wasn't as long ago for me as it was for _some_ ," he says pointedly. "I didn't have a sixth birthday party, or any party really." He shrugs. "To be honest, I'm not even sure when I was born."

Ace gasps in horror and Poe's head snaps up in concern.

Laughing, Finn holds his hands up in peace. "It's OK, it doesn't bother me. I'm pretty sure I know how old I am because of when they started my training. I just don't know my actual date of birth."

Ace's lip starts to wobble despite Finn's assurances and Poe swiftly moves in to cheer him up, changing the subject to what kind of cake Ace would like best at his party, winking at Finn as Ace immediately picks up and starts to chatter about the subject of his favourite honey cake versus the more exotic Sic-Six-Layer-Cake. Finn smiles back at him, relieved that the subject is dropped as he makes sure to nod in all the right places.

Looking back on it, two weeks later, he really was a fool to think Ace and Poe would let the issue of his unknown birthday go with barely a raised eyebrow. Really, the banner proclaiming "Happy Birthday Asa" with a handwritten "And Daddy" in a childish scrawl next to it was something he should have seen coming.

"Do you love it, Daddy?" Ace squeals happily. "I told Papa that you could share my birthday which makes the day even more better and super special and we can be birthday twins and I love you so much and have you tried the cake and it's really good and - -"

"Whoa," Finn interrupts, chuckling at Ace's hyper mood even as he second guesses picking out the Six-Six-Layer-cake in all its sugary glory. "I love it, peanut. I'm honoured to share the same birthday as you."

Ace hugs him tight, getting frosted icing all over his shirt as he does so, and Finn watches him run off to his friends with a fond smile.

Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and Finn gets a few pats on the back and well-wishes as he circles the room (avoiding C-3PO who hadn't taken the news that his services weren't needed well). He catches himself wondering, again, just what he did to deserve this life.

Rey finds him later, propped up against the doorway watching (and laughing) as Poe tries to convince Ace to stay in one place long enough to open some presents.

"Y'know," she begins as she hands him an opened bottle of beer, "Poe told me about you not knowing when your birthday was."

Finn raises his eyebrow quizzically. He hadn't known that and he's not sure why Poe would bother - after all it's not like Rey could have helped organise the joint party, she had only arrived on D'Qar with Kes last night.

Rey nods. "I might have done some digging in some minds and found out where the Stormtrooper records were kept." She pulls a datachip out of the folds of her top and holds it out towards him. "I'm pretty sure your birthday, your _real_ birthday, is on here."

Finn looks at the chip, imagining for a moment what knowing that information would be like. He's tempted, he can't deny it, but as he looks up at Ace who is successfully avoiding his Papa's reach as he skips around the room telling everyone who will listen about how it's his and his Daddy's birthday and isn't that just the neatest, Finn knows that what some records say doesn't matter. Not like this does.

"Thank you, Rey," he leans in to kiss her cheek, "but I already know when my birthday is. Now," he rubs his hands together with glee, "where's my present?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, if anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask) Or just come and yak to me about stormpilot!


End file.
